


Peter & Pollen

by GravityDidIt



Series: Pleasure & Shame [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incest, Knotting, M/M, Non-consensual sex, Oral Knotting, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stumbles on a special strain of wolfs bane and Peter stumbles upon him and Derek and takes his opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter & Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned that this story contains non-consensual sex, incest and sex with an underage character. Please avoid this fic if any of this bothers you. Also, no kink shaming. 
> 
> This was my first time, be gentle.

Peter's on the edge of Derek's coach, his clothes in a heap to the side. He has one leg outstretched, foot on the floor and the other is braced on Stiles naked back. He curls his toes and pinches Stiles' skin making the boy lick more intensely between his ass cheeks.

Derek is behind Stiles pounding into him, lost in sex and heat stupid, all he knows is the rutt, the push and pull inside of Stiles abused hole. Sex pollen may be nature’s most beautiful invention. The best part being he didn't even have to be the one to collect it. Peter had run by Derek's loft when he noticed Stiles jeep. Apparently the human had discovered a special strain of wolfs bane growing in the preserve and he had to ask his dear nephew about it. When Peter had walked in Stiles was on his knees while Derek fucked into the teenager's throat. With a little nudging (after a moment), he pulled Stiles pants down, they were already unfastened where Stiles had his hand on his dick. He rimmed and stretched Stiles knowing exactly where he wanted the serendipitous moment to go. And now, Stiles was just returning the favor.

"How does my ass taste Stiles?" Peter bites off a moan as Stiles starts to spear his tongue into Peter. "I was out running you know. How does my sweat taste?" If Stiles moan is anything to go by it tastes good, or it could be at that moment Derek began grinding his dick into the boy. Either way Peter was just glad that Stiles mouth was occupied and that any sound coming through were unintelligible grunts. Derek pulls out once more to the tip and thrust back into Stiles making a loud slap as Derek's hips meet Stiles ass. He then starts up a rhythm of these thrusts and finishes each of them with a grind into the boys prostate. Peter straightened his body to get a better vantage to watch Derek's dick as it pulls in an out of Stiles. The slick sound of Lube as Derek fuck himself into the boy is filthy and loud, and it has Peter growing harder.

Peter not for the first time during their escapade wishes he could see Stiles hole taking Derek's cock. Derek was certainly gifted in that area (most werewolves were, and Derek surpassed even that average in girth and length) and though Peter had spent a good amount of time on stretching the boy, Derek's length was definitely making a mark on Stiles hole. When he had first arrived and before stretching Stiles, Peter had pulled Stiles face off of Derek's cock, and before he knew it he was on his knees as well, sharing Derek's erection with Stiles as they licked and sucked up and down the length. Peter was very well acquainted with Derek's dick after moving Stiles out of the way and milking it with his throat.

It was after Stiles forehead bumped into Peter’s chin while the boy mouthed at Derek’s balls that Peter realized that the pollen had been on Stiles clothes and had begun to affect him too, he wanted to be in control however. So Peter divulged their clothes and began his work on Stiles. Not without getting a long look every now and then when Stiles gagged, his nose buried in the curls at the base of Derek's cock.

Once he felt his ass had been sufficiently cleaned. Peter removed Stiles face from him, earning him a whine from the teenager's throat. Peter briefly let the possibilities slide through his mind as he resituates himself to get a clear look at the picture before him. Derek's chest and abs glisten with a fine sheen of sweat as he thrusts and beneath Stiles' a large and growing puddle of precum lies, leaked from his hard and reddened cock.

Now, Peter could try and fuck the boy, but he would have to fight Derek for Stiles' hole and that would put a damper on the mood. He could move behind his nephew and fuck him while he fucked Stiles, Peter's dick lets loose a pearl of precum at that thought, but the pollen's effects would wear off soon enough and he didn't want to be knotted to his nephew for the 30 min. to an hour that that could take. He could fuck Derek's mouth, but again if he didn't time it right Derek could bite off of his dick.

"What do you think I should do Stiles?" Peter looks to the boy, on his hands and knees, his eyes fully dilated and thrusting back onto Derek. Peter moves one of his feet beneath the boy and rubs the hard cock with his toes, from base to tip. Stiles lets out a groan that has Derek pounding harder. Despite his question, Peter hadn't been expecting an answer but it would seem Stiles gives him one anyway. Stiles begins lapping at the precum leaking from Peter's slit and then takes the head into his mouth and sucks. Peter's eyes are wide in shock but the expression is replaced by a smirk shortly after, he gets onto his knees keeping his dick in Stiles warm mouth. He looks down and smiles, committing to memory Stiles pink lips stretched around his cock."I'm going to fuck your face Stiles." Peter tells him with a sharp thrust into the boy's throat. "Then." He takes a hand full of Stiles hair and pulls the boy's face farther down. "I'm going to knott your mouth." Peter's thrusts are strong and punishing, and he uses the barest of control so as not to break the boy's nose, but the wet heat and spastic swallowing is so inviting.

With Derek's thrusts speeding up, a plan within Peter’s mind begins to unfold. "Breed him Derek." Peter's words aren't fully recognized by his heat-stupid nephew, but all he needs is a small sliver of understanding. "Fuck your cum into his warm cunt." Peter licks his lips. "Use this bitch and breed you pups into his stomach." Derek's rhythm falters and each subsequent thrust into Stiles is rougher and slowed as the knot begins to form. "That's right Derek breed him till he leaks from being so full of you." Peter smiles and begins to let his own knot form while he fucks into Stiles mouth.

Peter can feel it grow, feel as Stiles teeth begin to rub at the sensitive skin as he enters Stiles mouth. Peter pulls back one last time before he forces his dick as far as it will go into Stiles' mouth and throat. His knot grows behind Stiles teeth, keeping him in place. Derek follows his lead soon after. But even with the knot in place he still tries small aborted movement into Stiles. Stiles comes just as Derek shoved his knot inside moaning, sending vibrations through Peter's dick and several strands of cum onto Peter's thighs. 

Peter gathers the cum from his thighs onto his fingers. He brings it up to his mouth and swipes his tongue across a white glob. His eyes travel to Derek's face his mouth is open and panting, he offers his fingers to Derek, who sucks them into his mouth and greedily laves them with his tongue trying to get more of the taste. Peter groans at the sight as he begins to cum, knotted in Stiles mouth.

Orgasms with a knot are a very intense pleasure. There is always a background feeling of immense pleasure, but while the knot is in place a werewolf cums several to many times, depending on how long ago it was that the wolf last knotted, and each time a stronger orgasm is brought. Peter's plan is something of a work of art, even once the pollen has worked itself out of their systems Stiles and Derek will still be tied together. Derek won't be able to fight off the pleasure that will thrum through his body and his knot pressing against Stiles prostate will keep Stiles hard and force him to feel the joys of prostate stimulation, and the clenching that Stiles will inevitably do, will in turn force Derek's knot to last longer (which will last a considerable amount of time anyway since Derek has never knotted before). All the while Peter will sit back and enjoy his knot, coming down Stiles throat, and watch the two shake and shiver with unwanted pleasure and shame. 

Peter reaches for his shorts not too far from him. His cellphone is still in his pocket. He pulls it out and turns on the camera.

Peter loves sex pollen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first sex scene I have ever written.
> 
> I popped my porn-fic cherry all over this bitch.
> 
> That sounded really gross, right?


End file.
